Sexy Lovers
by DramioneANDBlaiseHermionALWAYS
Summary: Troy and Gabby have been dating for three years now. Will their relationship go to the next level! Read on to find out!


'TROY, GABBY, AND THEIR FRIENDS ARE THE MOST POPULAR KIDS AT SCHOOL AND THE RICHEST OF THE CITY.'

**GABYY**- 'AT A NURSING HOME VISITING HER GRANDMA WHO WAS SUFFERING FROM LUNG CANCER' 'THEY ARE VERY CLOSE TO EACHOTHER.' HEY GG.

**GG**-'OUT OF BREATH' OH…HRL…LO…GABBY.

**GABBY**-'WORRIED' ARE YOU OK GG?!

**GG**-YES….IM…..FINE

*TROY WALKS IN**HIS FAMILY IS VERY CLOSE TO THE MONTEZ'S*

**TROY**-HEY GG. HEY BABE.'PECKS GABBY'S LIPS'

**GABBY**-HEY YOU I THOUGHT YOU HAD PRACTICE TODAY.

**TROY**-NOTHING EVER COMES BEFORE MY GIRL.

GABBY-AWWW YOUR SO SWEET

TROY- I KNOW 'CHEEKILY SMILES' SO GG HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY?

GG-I FEEL BETTER THANKYOU.

GABBY- HEY TROY CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND

TROY- SURE BABE

'THEY WALK OUTSIDE TO A GAZEEBO'

TROY- 'SITS ON THE RAILING OF THE TENT' SO WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT.

GABBY-NUTHING…I JUST WANTED TO GET YOU ALONE SO I CUD DO THIS. 'KISSES TROY WITH A LOT OF PASSION'

TROY- 'DOESN'T HESISTATE TO KISS HER BACK'

'5 MIN LATER THEIR ON A FULL MAKE-OUT SESSION'

TROY- 'RUBBING UP AND DOWN GABBY'S THIGH AND BACK AND PULLING HE CLOSE TO HIM.' 'IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE' 'KISSING HER NECK'

GABBY- 'MOANS SLIGHTLY'

A/N- THEY MOVED TO GABBY'S ROOM; SHE STAYS THERE ON THE WEEKENDS SO SHE HAS HER OWN ROOM THERE.

TROY&GABBY- 'ON GABBY'S COUCH WITH GABBY ON TROY'S LAP IN A DEEP AND HEATED MAKE-OUT SESSION.'

GABBY- 'STARTS UNDOING TROY'S BELT'

TROY- 'REALIZES WHAT SHE IS DOING AND SMILES WHILE KISSING HER WITH EVEN MORE PASSION.'

GABBY- 'UNBUTTONS HIS SHIRT.'

TROY- 'SLIPS HER SHIRT OFF'

GABBY- 'KISSES HIS CHEST AND ABS'

TROY- 'MOANS AND PULLES HER LIPS BACK TO HIS AND KISSES HER WITH A LOT OF PASSION'

GABBY- 'PHONE RINGS' 'PULLS AWAY' DAMMIT!!!!

TROY- 'PULLS BACK' 'BREATHING HEAVILY' GO AHEAD.

GABBY- 'ALSO BREATHING HARD' 'HAND STILL ON HIS ABS' ARE…YO..YOU…SURE.

TROY- 'HESISTATES' YEAH

GABBY- OK 'ON THE PHONE' HELLO?

SHARAY- HEY GABS WATS UP

GABBY- OH HEY SHAR NUTHIN MUCH

TROY- 'STARTS KISSING UP AND DOWN HER NECK AND SHOULDER'

SHARPAY- WAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT

GABBY- UHHHH…… NUTHING…HEY SHAR ILL CALL YOU BACK LATER OK

SHARPAY- 'SUSPICOUS' OK BYE GABS LUV YAH

GABBY- LUV YAH TOO BYE 'HANGS UP AND TURNS HER PHONE OFF AND KISSES TROY ROUGHLY WITH A LOT OF PASSION'

TROY- 'SLIPS HER JEANS OFF' 'ROLLS OVER SO HES ONTOP OF HER AND KISSES FROM HER LIPS TO HER BELLY BUTTON CHEWING ON HER BELLYRING AND BACK UP TO HER LIPS'

GABBY- 'MOANS' YOU GOT TOO MANY CLOTHES ON BABY!

TROY- 'SEDUCTIVELY' THEN TAKE THEM OFF

GABBY- NOW THAT I CAN DO 'UNBUTTONS TROY'S PANTS AND TUGS THEM DOWN'

TROY- 'GOES TO THE CLASP OF HER BRA AND UNDOS IT. GOES DOWN TO HER UNDERWEAR AND SLIDES THEM OFF'

GABBY- 'SLIDES TROY'S BOXERS OFF'

TROY- ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?!

GABBY- 'UNSURE BUT DOESN'T CARE' …. YEAH

TROY- 'GOES SLOWLY AT FIRST'

GABBY- 'A SINGLE TEAR ROLLS DOWN HER CHEEK FROM THE PAIN'

TROY- DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP

GABBY- NO…….I WANT THIS

TROY- OK 'KISSES HER WHILE THRUSTING HIMSELF IN AND OUT OF HER FASTER AND FASTER.'

GABBY- 'MOANS REALLY LOUD'

TROY- 'KISSES HER NECK ROUGHLY'

GABBY- 'MOANS EVEN LOUDER WHILES CARESSING AND KISSING HIS ABS ALL OVER'

TROY- 'MOANS'

'3 HOURS LATER'

TROY- 'FALLS OVER BESIDE GABBY' 'OUT OF BREATH' DAMN..GABBY…YOUR…GOOD

GABBY- 'LAYS HER HEAD ON TROYS CHEST TRACING THE OUTLINE OF HIS ABS' YOU…..AINT…..TO…BAD…YOUR..SELF

TROY- 'KISSES HER FOREHEAD AND WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HER' 'NIGHT BEAUTIFUL

GABBY- 'SMILES' GOODNIGHT BABY

'THEY FALL ASLEEP IN EACHOTHERS ARMS' 'THE NEXT DAY TROY'S PHONE RINGS'

TROY- 'HALF-ASLEEP' HELLO? 'YAWNS' 'ITS 10:00 AM'

CHAD- HEY MAN WHERE WERE YOU YESTURDAY

TROY- OH…..I WAS WITH GABBY

CHAD- WEEL YOU MISSED PRACTICE MAN

TROY- I KNOW MAN AND IM SOORY OK

CHAD-OK BUT HEY HOW BOUT LATER WE PLAY SOME HOOPS

TROY- SURE MAN THAT WOULD BE COOL

CHAD- SO ILL TALK TO YOU LATER

TROY-OK MAN SEE YOU LATER 'HANGS UP'

GABBY- MORNING SEXY

TROY- 'LOOKS AT AND SMILES' HEY BEAUTIFUL HOW'D YOU SLEEP

GABBY- GREAT WHO WAS ON THE PHONE

TROY- OH JUST CHAD WANTING TO PLAY SOME BASKET-BALL LATER ON TODAY

GABBY- AW OK. I MAY HAVE THE GIRLS COME OVER AND HANGOUT MAYBE GO SHOPPING AT THE MALL OR SOMETHING

TROY- OK BABE OH AND HEY 'GIVES HER $200' BYE SOMETHING SEXY

GABBY- 'EXCITED' ARE YOU SERIOUS

TROY- ANYTHING FOR MY GIRL!

GABBY- AWWW YOUR SO SWEET WELL IMA GO TAKE A SHOWER RIGHT QUICK 'SMIRKS'

TROY- 'KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING'

GABBY- 'WALKING TOWARDS THE BATHROOM' 'TURNS AROUND AT THE DOORWAY' YOU COMING

TROY- 'SMIRKS' OF COURSE


End file.
